Something New
by a-lady-to-me
Summary: Wedding Weekend Smut


**A/N****: **This bit of wedding weekend smut is dedicated to my Twin Beef, Handy-for-the-bus! Happy Birthday! Love you! :) xo

Hope you guys like this. Please leave me a review, and let me know!

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Banna, or Downton.

* * *

Anna made her way to the servant's hall that morning with a new air about her. She was a married woman now...a very married woman. She blushed at the memories of what last night had been like with Mr...she stopped herself mid thought, and smiled. She really had to start getting used to calling him John. Especially after she found out how it affected him when she used his given name. Her mind wandered to their adventures the night before. It had been everything she had never thought to hope for, and more.

Her face was a brilliant shade of pink as she entered the servant's hall. Thankfully it was a quiet morning, and nobody took notice of her blushing. Except her husband that is. He had to bite back a full blown grin that was threatening to take over his face at the sight of her.

The only down side to their activities, Anna quickly discovered as she sat in the unforgiving chair, was the soreness. She winced slightly, not enough for anyone to notice, but her husband had. His face turned to immediate concern, and she had to hold back an eye roll. However it was too quiet, and he couldn't say anything.

The longer she sat there the more uncomfortable she became...was it normal to feel like this? She had no one to ask...she couldn't ask John less he start having regrets. It had taken her by surprise how...umm...oh she couldn't even think it without blushing...well Mr. Bates was very...large. She took a deep breath to keep from choking on her tea, earning another sideways glance from him.

Yes...Mr. Bates was very large indeed. It had scared her at first...seeing him for the first time, and having no other comparison, but he had done his best to reassure her.

_"Anna are you alright?" He asked stroking his hand through her hair as he hovered above her._

_"Yes..." She hesitated, and he shifted off of her. Not wanting her to be uncomfortable._

_"Love, we don't have to go on. It's alright." He whispered._

_"No! No...I want to" she ran her hand over his chest making him shiver. "I want you, John it's just...umm...well it's rather big..." She angled her eyes down, and he knew immediately where her hesitation was coming from. "I guess I'm just...nervous...that umm...well that it won't fit." She was blushing furiously, refusing to meet his gaze. He couldn't help but smile at her. He placed his hand gently under her chin, lifting her eyes to his._

_"Anna, my love, it will be fine. Don't worry...I would never want to hurt you in any way. I can't promise that this isn't going to be a little painful...the first time usually is...but, it won't last." He leaned down to place a gentle, loving kiss on her lips. "If you want to stop, we will stop. Just say the word."_

She was pulled from her memories by the feeling of his hand resting on her thigh. Thankful for the cover of the table, she discreetly placed her hand over his giving it a gentle squeeze. She could feel him trying to fight a smile, and she did the same. They sat there in peaceful silence waiting for the bells to ring. Even with the gentle caress of his hand on her thigh, which was making her feel very tingly, she couldn't get her mind off of the uncomfortable soreness she was feeling. Muscles she didn't even know she had were aching...especially in a certain area. She felt herself blush again, and shifted a little as she lowered her head. His hand fell away from her leg, and she looked up to see his eyebrows wrinkling together in concern again. This time there was a little more morning commotion around them so he leaned down, and whispered.

"What's wrong, Anna? Are you feeling alright?"

She couldn't tell him. He would start blaming himself, and she would have a chore on her hands convincing him to touch her again...but she couldn't lie to him either. She decided to down play it. She smiled, and replied.

"Just a little sore, Mr. Bates. Nothing to fret over, I'll be fine."

She could see the wheels turning in his mind, then it clicked. His eyes widened significantly, and there it was...regret. She couldn't deal with that look. She had to reassure him. Now. Knowing that it would be a while before they were called to work, she leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"Meet me in the courtyard in 5 minutes." She gave him a small smile then rose, biting back a wince, and went outside.

He was out the door exactly 5 minutes later, found her standing behind some crates, and approached her quickly. He took her hands in his, kissing them gently.

"Are you alright? I'm so sor..."

"Don't you dare ever say you're sorry, John." He stopped immediately hearing his name leave her beautiful mouth. "I'm fine. A little soreness never killed anybody." She smiled trying to put him at ease, but realized it wasn't working.

"I was too rough with you...I never should have...I should have been more gentle."

She choked back a giggle, but couldn't fight the blush creeping up her neck. She placed her hand tenderly on his cheek.

"You were only following my orders, Mr. Bates." She purred, and delighted in the way his eyes darkened. "Last night was perfect." She leaned up and nibbled his earlobe, eliciting a groan from him, and whispered in his ear. "I think that after a little practice, I will be just fine."

He turned his head, and caught her mouth in a passionate kiss, pouring every ounce of desire he possessed into it. She felt him backing her up against the crate, hands roaming wildly, and tongues tangling. When he broke away to kiss a wet a trail down her neck she remembered where they were, and sighed...they didn't have time for this.

"John..." she moaned his name at first, and realized she would have to be a little more forceful. "John." He pulled away, meeting her eyes in confusion. She ran her hand through his hair, smoothing it back into a presentable fashion.

"Darling, we can't do this now. We have to get back to work." He sighed resting his forehead against hers. Trying to calm himself she imagined.

"You're right. We shouldn't be doing this anyway...not with you being in this state. You need time to recover, love." He kissed her forehead, and then her lips softly before taking her hand and leading her towards the door.

Recover? It was just soreness...there had been some blood, but she knew that was normal. Why did they have to wait? She didn't have the courage, or the time, to ask him. But she would...there was no way she was sleeping alone tonight.

As they separated, and went about their daily chores, Anna began to formulate a plan.

* * *

Anna tried her best to be as silent as possible as she made her way to the men's corridor that night. She was barefoot, in her nightgown, with a shawl wrapped around her. She thought for sure the click of the key would send Mrs. Hughes' signal off, but there had been nothing. She breathed a sigh of relief, and continued her slow creep towards her husband's room. As she reached her destination, she took a deep breath...she knew she couldn't knock and risk being discovered, so she decided to be bold, and enter on her own. As she eased the door open, she peeked her head in first so he would know it was her. She was greeted with a delightful sight. Her beautiful husband was reclining on his bed in his nightclothes with a book in his hand, eyes wide as he looked at her. She held her finger to her mouth signaling for him to be quiet, and brought herself fully into the room closing and locking the door behind her.

Shaking off his shock, he rose from the bed.

"Anna, love, what are you doing here? If you get caught we'll both be strung up!" He whispered. She smiled as she walked towards him, and placed her fingers on his lips.

"Shhh...John, did you honestly think I was going to be alright with sleeping alone tonight now that I have known the warmth of my husbands arms?"

He couldn't help but smile as her words shot straight to his heart.

"Well how can I say no to that?" He grabbed her small hand in his, and lead her to the small bed.

"This will certainly be a tighter squeeze than it was last night." He laughed as he laid down and opened his arms for her to climb into.

She smiled down at him as she laid her shawl across the back of a chair, and curled up with him. He was right, it was a tight squeeze. In the single bed she was halfway on the bed, and half on top of him.

Perfect, she thought to herself.

Shifting herself in his arms she moved so that she was straddling him. His eyes widened significantly at her boldness.

"Anna, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like i'm doing?" She whispered as she bent over him and began placing hungry kisses on his neck. She felt his hands snake their way from her hips, up her back, before they framed her face. He gently pulled her back from him, and she was surprised to see his expression was almost pained.

"My love, we can't do this." He rubbed his thumbs along her cheeks soothingly, trying to ease the blow of his words...but it still stung.

Feeling suddenly embarrassed, and rejected Anna shifted off of him and off of the bed. Refusing to make eye contact she pulled her shawl off the chair, and wrapped it tightly around her.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled in his direction then turned towards the door. But she didn't make it far before she felt his arms securely around her from behind.

"Please don't go, my darling." He whispered. He kissed her neck softly before continuing. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I'm so sorry. It's just...well..."

"It's just what?" She hadn't realized that she was crying until she heard her own choked voice fill the air. He was quick to turn her around. Cupping her face, he wiped the tears away.

"Oh my love, we've barely been married 2 days and already I have made you cry." He shook his head in disgust with himself. "Anna i'm so sorry. It's not that I don't want you... you have no idea how badly I want you. But darling...I hurt you..."

"Hurt me?" She looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

"Yes...I mean, you said you were sore."

Anna couldn't help it...after staring at him a moment she broke out into a fit of quiet laughter. He found himself laughing with her even though he had no idea what was so funny.

"John." She placed her hands on his chest. "You did not hurt me. I told you it was just a little soreness. Isn't that to be expected the first time? Especially when you have a husband who is so...well endowed." She winked at him, and watched as he blushed fiercely.

She leaned up, and began placing soft kisses all over his face and neck. Any part of bare skin she could find she left an open-mouthed kiss there. At the feeling of her tongue caressing his skin he gave her a very satisfying moan.

"I ache for you John." She whispered. "I feel an emptiness within me that only you can fill." She smiled as she felt his arousal twitch against her belly at her words.

"Christ, Anna. How do you expect me to resist you when you speak that way?"

"I don't...that's the point." She purred.

He growled before gathering her up in his strong arms, sweeping her off her feet, and kissing her with an intensity he had never shown before.

John Bates had always been the most reserved of men. They'd had to show great restraint all through their relationship. Their kisses, and embraces had always held an undertone of hesitancy...a lingering echo of uncertainty.

Now, however, Anna was beginning to realize the underlying passion that her husband had been holding onto for so many years. 8 years of waiting, and he could finally let the pressure give. The way he was kissing her right now. The way he tossed her on his bed, and pulled his nightshirt off before covering her body with his. The way his hands roamed, and caressed her; knowing exactly where to touch and where to squeeze. The way he moaned into her skin; a primal sound coming from the back of his throat that she hoped she would always be able to elicit from him.

When his hands found the hem of her nightdress she was in such a heated state that she threw her hands above her head, demanding he remove any barriers between them at once. Their clothes came off in a torrent after that. Fabric flying around the room as they worked to discover each others bodies again.

Lying there in a naked embrace Anna was surprised when John slowed their kisses down, and pulled back slightly. She couldn't help but notice his forearms on either side of her head, flexing and strong. It sent a thrill through her.

"Anna I need you to be honest with me, are you still sore?"

Anna shifted slightly and felt the tightening of her sore muscles. It was only slightly better than it had been, and she thought about whether she should tell him. But as much as she didn't want to turn him off; she also could never lie to him. Blushing with shame, she nodded her head yes. He shifted his weight to one hand, and caressed her hair with the other.

"Darling, that is nothing to be ashamed of. We will just take things slowly." How did he always know just what she was thinking? "There are...other ways...we could go about this that might umm make things a little easier for you?"

Her interest was piqued. "Other ways? Do tell, Mr. Bates." She winked at him, putting him at ease. What kind of saucy minx had he married, he smiled as the thought ran through his mind.

"Well you could be on top this time." Her eyes widened, and he was quick to reassure her. "Only if you feel comfortable with that. If you don't then there's another option."

Anna gulped, her naivety was starting to become very obvious. She nodded for him to continue.

"We could lay on our sides like this..." He shifted them so they lay facing each other, and pulled her leg gently over his hip. Acting as her guide through this new endeavor. She smiled. "It will be a little more shallow this way, and we will have equal control of our movements." Anna had to fight the urge to push her hips towards him as they laid in this new position. This was what she wanted. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she moved further into his embrace.

"This way." She whispered before capturing his lips in another searing kiss. This one was more of a slow burn. They nipped, teased, and sucked lightly on each other's lips before the passion inflamed and they opened up.

Hands roamed as their tongues tangled, and Anna moved her leg that was over his hip further around so she was more open to him. She was desperate for him to fill her; to complete her. She keened into his mouth, and felt him smile against her lips.

"Please John...I..."

"You what, Anna?" He rolled his hips so she felt his desire against her center. He was teasing her...he knew exactly what she wanted.

"I need you inside of me. Right. Now." She growled, and his eyes widened.

"Christ Anna, keep talking like that and this won't last long..."

Two could play the teasing game, she thought wickedly. After breaking another passionate kiss she continued on down his neck; then left a wet trail up to his ear where she whispered something that would cause her die to of embarrassment were she not so aroused.

"I need to feel you in me...stretching me, making me yours. I want to hear how you moan when I tighten around you, because only you can bring me to such heights of pleasure. I want the scratches I leave on your back to be a reminder of how much you satisfy me...my lover." She growled the last word, and relished in the increase his breathing had made during her little speech. To emphasise her point she raking her nails down his back, making him arch into her.

She gasped when she felt his hand at her center; rubbing and teasing her...then in a rush of boldness she watched as he lifted his fingers to his mouth, and licked them; making a satisfied groan as he did. _Did he just do that?_ Before she could wrap her mind around it, his fingers were back and after a little more teasing with them she felt him begin to tease her with his pulsing length. Rubbing the tip up and down until she was keening like never before.

It was his turn to tease.

"You can't say things like that, my darling, and not expect some reciprocation from me." Leaning down he licked her ear, and whispered huskily. "Although I must say...your naughty mouth is very pleasing indeed. All day i've been thinking about last night; about what it felt like to be joined with you. To be buried deep inside your heat...to chase down our releases together. To feel you writhe and moan beneath me and know that I am the one who has driven you to such a state. I can leave a mark just here," he pointed to the space just beside her rosy nipple, "a reminder of this night….a reminder that no one knows exists except you, and I...my lover." Repeating her enticing term of endearment, he moved his head to leave said mark in just the space he indicated, still holding his member just outside of her. He sucked, and soothed; bit her, and licked...when he pulled away there was indeed a large mark, and it thrilled her. She couldn't take it anymore...she need him to fill her.

"Please John…" She moaned.

"Please what?"

"Oh God please put it in. I can't take it." She managed to keep her begging to a low whisper, still conscious of where they were. Her point was made.

"Your wish, is my command."

With that he finally filled her aching void, and they both nearly came undone right then and there. Once he was inside as far as he could get in their position he stilled, and their foreheads pressed together as they tried to calm down enough to continue.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes. Move. Now." She demanded, and he wasted no time. Grabbing hold of her thigh that was resting over his hip he began to drive into her. Trying to be mindful not to lose himself, and hurt her was proving to be difficult as she met him thrust for thrust with abandon. Her nails were absolutely going to leave a mark, and his would probably leave one on her thigh too, but they were too lost to take notice.

They moved together in perfect harmony, just another sign that they were so meant to be. They exchanged their more risque talk from earlier for words of love and devotion. Reaffirming their vows with every movement of their bodies.

John felt her tightening, and moved the hand from her thigh down to her center. He rubbed furiously knowing he wouldn't be far behind her.

She bit into his neck as her release took her, and he groaned deeply into her hair as his own hit him; emptying himself inside of her. They laid there for several minutes panting, and basking in the afterglow of this different kind of love making. When she finally pulled away from his shoulder, he brought a hand up to wipe the sweat from her brow, and smiled when she did the same for him.

"That was amazing John." She closed her eyes, and sighed.

"It truly was. Are you alright my love? I didn't hurt you?"

"Of course not, it was perfect."

He could tell by her sated, heavy eyes that she was tired, and suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion take over him as well. Two nights of frenzied love making in a row….he was no young man anymore. He smiled at the thought….but Anna sure knew how to bring it out of him. Her love made him feel 20 years younger. As he untangled their bodies, and pulled the covers over them; she snuggled into his embrace.

"I'll wake you in a little while darling, so you can get back to your room. Sleep for now." He kissed her hair, as he rubbed soothing circles on her temple.

"Mmm. John?"

"Yes?"

"I can't wait to see what else you have to teach me." He felt her grinning against his chest as she played with the hair there.

Giggling he replied, "Oh darling, we have our whole lives...and I have a lot to teach."

With that they fell together into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
